Arthur in Termina
by Coldsteel Da Hedgeheg
Summary: Arthur winds up in Termina, where he is entrusted with an important task. Can he save Termina from being crushed by a falling Moon? Or will he die with them? Follow Arthur on this idiotic adventure to save the world... or do other things...
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur... save yourself..." Buster said with his last breath as he fell to ground. A sword had pierced him through the heart.

"N-noooooo!" Arthur cried with tears in his eyes. He was heartbroken as he saw his best friend slayed by some sort of zombie soldier. Yet, he had no choice but to run. There was no time to mourn for his anthropomorphic rabbit friend and give him a proper burial.

Arthur ran towards the forest at full speed, trying to avoid the same fate all his other friends had. It was a dark day in Elwood City, all sorts of Skeleton soldiers, mummies, and clay zombies were pillaging the once happiest city in the USA, killing everything with a pulse insight.

Just then a horde of skulls with wings and a blue aura around them spotted Arthur and chased after him. The aardvark boy was frightened, yet he felt a little bit of hope being in the forest. He thought he could escape them by taking refuge in a tree or some place similar.

As he ran ever deeper into the woods, the skull monsters never let up and continued to pursue him.

Arthur spotted a huge tree to the north-western side with a huge crack on it.

"In there!" He said to himself as he sought to take shelter in the tree.

He approached the tree, it was very dark he couldn't even see the ground. It was the perfect place to hide. Just as he set his right foot into his newly found hiding spot, he felt himself fall into a pit. The inside ofthe tree was hollow and seemed to have a profound hole within it.

"WAAAAHHH!" Arthur screamed as he soon realized he was falling into a seemingly endless abyss. He continued to fall for minutes at a very fast speed, so much that his lost consciousness during the fall.

At the end of the tunnel there was land and Arthur landed on a deku scrub, where he spent the rest of the night past out.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and Arthur was still lying on the deku scrub. He suddenly felt a light tapping on his face accompanied by flashes of yellow light. He woke up, analyzing his surroundings, wondering where he was. He focused on the yellow light, he soon saw that it was a fairy.

"Hey! Look! Listen! I'm Tatl. Who are you?" Asked the fairy.

Arthur looked at the fairy, still letting everything sink in. After a moment of silence he finally spoke up "I-I don't know! Where am I? WHO am I?!"

He then turned his back to the fairy, still trying to figure out where he was. Tatl then saw some sort of writing on the amnesia-struck aardvark's briefs. She dived into the his underpants making her way all throughout the the are they were covering.

"H-ha! That tickles! Hey! Stop! Ouch! Hey don't touch that!" Said Arthur as the fairy was trying to find something inside.

Tatl finally found the backside of the underwear where she saw the writing. She pulled that part of the briefs outside so she could read it, giving Arthur a harsh wedgie.

"Ah! What the hell, you pervy fairy?!" He yelled out in pain as the wedgie hurt him unexpectedly.

Tatl ignored Arthur's scream an exclaimed in a tone of realization " Aha! According to your underwear your name us 'Arthur'!"

"Really?!" Arthur asked shockingly.

"Uh huh. That leaves one mystery. I still can't figure what you are. You sure don't look human, deku, goron, or zora. You ugly as hell!" She replied.

"Hey! You stupied fairy! Do you mean that?!" Arthur asked angrily.

"Yes. Now follow me! There is no time!" Said Tatl.

"Hell no!" The aardvark said since he was offended.

Arthur the suddenly hears the howling of wolves in the distance. He craps his pants, frightened at that thought of ending up as wolf feed.

"O-on second thought. I am going with you. You know this place better than me." Arthur said shivering outof fear.

The two then made their way to a cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the cave the fairy led the aardvark through a dark path. They suddenly came across giant tree stumps about 5-feet apart, darkness surrounding them. Below was bottom less pit. For Tatl it was no big deal, she just flew over everything, Arthur on the other hand...

"Wait!" Arthur yelled.

"What is it?" Asked Tatl.

"I can't jump my way all the way over to the other side! Arthur complained in a voice that irked the fairy.

"W-why not?! Quit your bitching and hop on over!" On that remark she shoved Arthur against his own will towards the next platform.

Arthur didn't want to jump, yet he had no other choice. As the fairy pushed him over, he too hesitantly gave some effort into taking a leap. A

drenaline rushed through his body, followed by shock as he didn't land his foot on the stump. He was slipping, bit he managed to get a grip on the ledge with his hands.

"Oh shit! Don't look down! Don't look—" was all the aardvark could let out before the sight of how high he was interrupted him.

He hanged on there for a minute, frightened. He soon noticed a hot liquid run through his legs, giving of a wet and warm sensation on his skin, he had pissed his pants.

That was enough to snap him back into his senses. He gathered all his strength and courage and pulled himself upwards to safety. Once out of danger, he let out a sigh of relief. Before he could continue to linger in his feelings of having escaped a possible death, Tatl said "Good. Now do that five more times, the exit is that way.

Arthur moaned in despair, but proceeded to get past the obstacles. It was now slightly less of a burden now that he lived a near-death experience and survived.


End file.
